Fate Reincarnation
by Eurobeat Lover
Summary: In the midst of the Umbral Star's invasion, Hakuno made a drastic gamble to save the people of SERAPH; sending himself and the Umbral Star to a reality where both of them did not exist. A one way trip that ensure his death but it seems his Fate is too strong that he got reincarnated as a child of a couple instead! [Hakuno is Rudeus] [Multi-Crossover]
1. Chapter 0

**PROLOGUE**

I witnessed a sky glittered with beams of light as I looked up at the starry abode above me. Streaks of red, gold and black incandescence flickered through the expansive heavens. They were like shooting stars, leaving a hot afterglow trail as they propel themselves in a zip against each other, passing on the massive flying fortress looming in the sky. They would clash against each other in a head on collision several times, leaving a loud boom in their wake, their speeds incomprehensible by man.

But I can see them clearly with my own eyes.

Lying flat on the ground filled with nothing but rubble, I gasped for air as I tried to get up using my head as an anchor. My mouth and vocal chords let out an agonizing wheeze from the sudden movement, excruciating pain enveloping my body especially on the decapitated left part of my physique. Nonetheless, with a forceful grunt I was able to compel myself in a kneeling position while staring at the child being held with my remaining arm.

"Otou-sama…"

The white-haired child said weakly. Her ruby eyes, despite being half-lidded and deprived of energy, still had that spark of concern for my well-being despite her current state.

Gritting my teeth as I held her close to me was the only response that I could give to her. An act of assurance on my part in order to cast away any worries within her heart. Her scent which was already marred with burnt and blood from the ongoing battle, somehow entered my nose and my heart sank even deeper than it was. The warmth of her breath pressed against my tattered [Battle Gear] as she fell unconscious. I could only cursed myself at my own powerlessness.

"This was too soon."

I expelled those words from my mouth as I tried to gaze the environment around me. What was once a great capital holding the seat of power within SERAPH was now unfortunately reduced into ruins. What was once a city filled with nothing but roses and cheering crowds was now a metropolis painted with flames and devastated wreckages. To think that we'd been invaded right after solving a huge crisis within SERAPH…I was too careless.

I gazed once again at the performance above me and just as I did that, a streak of golden light smashed itself on the flying the fortress. The red one was still engaged in a deadlock with the dark one as they exchanged powerful blows. Seeing that I called upon my will. In a flash, terminals flickered around me as they displayed the current situation of other territories within SERAPH. A grim expression overtook my usual stoic face as I examined the details before me.

"The enemy has taken over 97% of SERAPH in an hour since it arrived. Half of the populace have already been…"

…No, this attack was fully prepared. Knowing the Wandering Star, it had already known our location with precise coordinates thanks to that guy. It was only a matter of time before it sends its forces on us, waiting for the perfect opportunity to invade. To strike when our guard, our defenses are down and too occupied with solving internal shenanigans within SERAPH.

Though we managed to knock out the mastermind for good thanks to the efforts of the Knight King, still the agents of the Wandering Star had already marched into SERAPH en masse putting those capable of resistance, even civilians who were not combat oriented, out of commission for all eternity. Moreover, the enemy had also successfully assaulted the countries outside of SERAPH, waging a genocide against humanity.

Unable to stomach this unforgiving scenario that laid before me, I closed my eyes as I tapped my deep connection into the Automaton through my authority. I had a plan…of sorts and to put it into motion, I need to browse the countless archives of information stored within the Automaton, surfing through the bottomless streams of data that caressed my consciousness while finding the most appropriate answer from this mess.

The most suitable solution that would give us even a slight chance to turn the tide on our side made itself known to me in a matter of seconds but…

"…This is too risky."

I couldn't help myself but to mentally react at the answer that was presented to me with pure disbelief. Although this might give us a high chance of fleeing from the forces of the Wandering Star, the ramifications of going through with this plan is too-

There was a sound of whistling air, its sharpness echo was evident of an utterly swift movement that broke me from my deep concentration. My hunch was correct as a streak of red light landed a few meters away from me with a hard smack, skidding on the ground with a brute force before being slammed into a pile of brick rubble in a distance.

Several white feathers burst in the air at the moment of impact.

"Saber…!"

I yelled at the top of my lungs as I watched my Servant being thrown on the ground like a piece of ragged cloth unworthy of being grasp. Then suddenly, I felt a chill ran down from my spine. A sensation of creepiness and dread, intertwined with high animosity towards me.

There. With a gaze filled with nothing but emptiness, the emissary of ruin hovered above me with its adamantine wings fully spread apart as if portraying that she was "despair" herself. A winged goddess of destruction whose sole priority was to eradicate all life forms on the planet.

I could only closed my eyes as I gave out a sigh.

{INITIALIZING SLIDE…}

Ah, I admit that even with our current resources we can't defeat her.

{ENCOMPASSING SERIAL PHANTASM…}

{DONE}

But if I could focus all of the Automaton's processing power for a moment…

{ENCOMPASSING WANDERING STAR…}

{DONE}

Then this "one-way trip" gamble might be able to halt its overwhelming advances and even gave Earth a reprise.

{DESTINATION SET}

{EXECUTE?}

I could see the sudden change of behavior from the winged goddess as she let out a loud yet horrifying roar, likely have been alerted by its master. She then shot herself forward, her sharp adamantine blades pointed right towards me.

However, it didn't matter to me even the slightest.

{YES}

"I'm sorry, everyone."

And the last sensation that I could feel that day was my whole existence being ripped apart.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**Part 1**

It is dark.

I can't see a thing in this darkness.

Where is this? And more importantly…what happened?

If I remember correctly, I think I was trying to do something desperate…like going to another place or to oblivion…

And then like a rushing water I fully remember everything.

My name is, Hakuno Kishinami. A 17 year old average guy.

Back then on [SERAPH] I tried to protect the people from a monstrous invader by sending them to an [Adjacent Reality]/[Parallel World] where their counterparts exist.

As for the invader, Velber, and myself, I got both of us transported…to a world where our duplicates did not exist during mid-flight.

…It appears to be that I'm dead.

How can I say so, you ask?

Well while I am currently delivering this monologue, it is all in my mind so to speak.

My mouth won't move. Rather I can't feel my lips moving up and down. The same can be said with my arms, hands, feet and other parts of my body.

Another thing is that the stunt I did just literally killed me. Using [Slide] to transport the entirety of [SERAPH] to an [Adjacent Reality] along with all of its citizens is a feat that is beyond my normal capabilities, that even with the help of [Regalia], my [Cyber Frame] can't withstand the immeasurable drawbacks from using such ability in a massive scale.

In addition, the instantaneous change of both mine and Velber's flight path in the middle of transdimensional sliding sequence burned whatever remains of my existence to oblivion, as per the precised calculations presented to me by the [Moon Cell] beforehand.

So yeah, I guess this is it.

This is the end of the line for me.

Though I was dealt a bad hand for the most part of this short time of my existence, I don't have any regrets. And while I can't deny that I have that desire to live a life filled with hopes, happiness, and dreams deep down within my heart, I gladly and willingly throw it all away for the sake of others.

Heh, one might say that I'm an idiot and foolish.

Perhaps there is a grain of truth hidden in that statement. But it doesn't matter to me anymore.

I already accepted this outcome, this end without any remorse and ill feelings.

I'll just wait for Death to fully have a hold of me in this pitch black darkness.

**Part 2**

Four months had passed.

It seems to be that I have been miraculously reborn as a baby inside a woman's womb.

To be honest, I'm quite surprised. I did not expect something like this to happen to me.

Something like this should not be possible.

Reincarnation is only a privilege of the souls that is naturally conceived by a higher power or domain of the universe. As such, these higher dimensional energy information bodies are subjected to the preordained laws of cycle and rebirth established by an origin known as [Akashic Records].

However, I am different.

Being a digital structure made by a supercomputer based on an existing person, this phenomenon should not extend to me under any circumstances.

After all I'm just a soul conceived through artificial means.

So why is that I'm experiencing this? Should it be more logical for the human me to be in here instead of me, a digital copy?

I really don't understand…

I could only let out a mental sigh. Even if I exhaust my wits on coming up every possible explanations as to why I am having this kind of experience, I really can't do anything about it.

Moreover, being conscious as a baby inside a mother's womb is both horrifying and boring at the same time. There's nothing much I can do but wait to be born.

At this time of the month, I can now move inside the womb, changing positions as much as I wanted.

I can also move my limbs and create some facial expressions whenever their is light shone into my eyes. It's not that much but it is more preferable than to feel nothing at all.

Though not all my senses are well developed like my hearing, sight, and others.

I guess this is normal.

But waiting for the rest of six months will surely bored me out in monotony.

I think I should devise ways to relieve any inch of boredom creeping out to me every second.

What should I do?

Hmm…

Oh…oh!

In instant, I slightly snapped my baby fingers as a realization hit me.

Because I was preoccupied in forging plausible theories in my current predicament, I almost forgot one thing that has been a crucial part of me since I first gain my self-awareness within [SERAPH] back then.

[Magic Circuits].

The paths that converts [Life Force] into magical energy which then can be used to perform or actualize mysteries.

In a sense, they are pseudo-nervous system that can only be found in one's soul.

In my previous life, I have one which allowed me to pass as a qualified [Master] on the moon's…[Holy Grail War].

Okay, let's try this.

I put my focus on as I dive deeper within myself, trying to grasp anything that nearly resembles that of [Magic Circuits].

HUM

Sensing a familiar slight hum, I mentally nodded at that confirmation.

It appears to be that the quantity of magical energy resting within me is as the same as what I had from my teenage self.

And that information somehow made me uncomfortable.

Logically speaking, a four-month old fetus having a magical energy of a 17-year old teenager is very concerning in so many levels.

I mean, there is no way that a tiny physical body can withstood such huge magical energy, such imbalance will only cause the tiny me to implode in a instant due to the disparity between my physical and spiritual states.

But right now, I'm pretty much fine.

Which is quite confusing, to be honest.

Perhaps there might be some explanation behind this unusual predicament.

Aside from that, I unintentionally sensed another set of [Magic Circuits].

Perhaps it might be from the woman who is currently carrying me. It seems that her magical pipelines are highly rich both in terms of quantity and quality.

She might be a magic practitioner.

Or maybe she is just an ordinary woman who isn't aware of her potential.

Hmm…anyway, now that I have determined that I still have my [Magic Circuits] with me alongside with my memories from my past life, all I need to do is what should I do with it.

Maybe I can observe my surroundings through magically sensing them? Or observe the progress of my…mother's pregnancy?

Yes. That sound like a good plan.

So with that in mind, I began thinly spreading my magical energy to get a grasp on my surroundings.

I just hope that this won't cause any issues on my mother's part.

…I hope.


End file.
